Operation wolf hunt
by Ranting writer
Summary: Five SAS troops are sent to capture a wolfe for experiments.


The chopper flew over the treetops toward what was left of the barn. Tom turned to Declian, "Jesus they realy did a number on those bastards." The pilot began to lower the chopper toward the blackened crater.

"Right this is the LZ, happy hunting." The pilot laughed as they piled out. Angus flipped him off on his way out.

"Right lads, and Lassie we know the drill fine one of the surviving werewolves or as command has christened them, W 13's. We going in loud which means fire at will, except for you Angus." Angus rolled his eyes.

"Right gear check." The squad displayed their gear. Lieutenant Declian had a scoped L85 with an extended range up grade. Privet Ciallan the squad's newest arrival had a basic L85. And Sergeant Deirdre had a sniper rifle. Tom loaded his G36k and clicked off the safety. Angus loaded his L85 with a double drum clip and looked over at Ciallan. "Dunno worry lady no wolfie gonna ge' meh. Tho I dunno know bout yeh."

"Shut up Angus he's still a newbie." Deirdre said, "don't worry about Angus he's just an asshole."

"An asshole that has got thirty medals on his record."

"And half of them were stripped from you for being an asshole. To a general's son I may add." Said Tom, "Declian sign us in."

"Yes sir." Declian picked up the radio, "this is Lieutenant Declian Murphy of the 45th SAS unit signing in to operation 'Wolf hunt'."

A second voice cracked through the radio. "Affirmative, you have the green light good luck." The radio clicked off.

"Right let's move out." The squad walked toward the forest.

The unit walked through the forest for several uneventful hours it was about noon when the unit stopped for lunch. All they had with them was enough MRE's to last a week.

"Bloody hell this stuff is disgusting." Muttered Ciallan.

"That's where they got the acronym MRP, Meals ready to puke." Said Declian. Cilia laughed, meanwhile Angus was sharpening his knife on a rock. "Yeh keep tellin' yeh wee jokes but when teh wolfie's come I'd like the seeya make em laugh teh death."

"And I'd like to see you try and beat one with a knife. You were at the briefing remember when they said hand to hand is SUICIDE."

"Who gives a fuck."  
"Angus stop picking on the new kid. Do something useful like scout around or dig a latrine." Said Tom.

"I tink I'll look around a wee bit." He picked up his weapon and walked off. A few hours later he returned, "I fooned a good spot teh spend the night just a bit up dat way." He pointed in the direction he had come from. After they had packed up they began moving again, after about five minuets they stopped. "I got to take a leak." Said Ciallan, he walked off into the woods. Seconds later they heard a scream from his direction. "Shit, Deirdre left flank, Declian right flank Angus your with me." Said Tom, the charged toward the spot where they had heard the scream. They found Ciallan huddled next to a tree, Deirdre knelt down to talk to him. "What happened?" He pointed to a rusty pick up truck crashed a few feet away. Declian cautiously walked toward it, he looked over the open side window. Inside was a pair of rotting legs wearing British camo pants. The rest of the body was smeared all over the car, the head, or what was left of it, stared open mouthed at the ceiling. Ants and flies flew in and out of its mouth and ears and a couple were attempting to get through its eyes.

"Good lord" Declian stepped back from the corpse swatting at flies that began to attack him.

"Do you know who that was?"

"Well I couldn't get any tags but he was definitely British military."

"Must o bin one o the troops dat got ambushed," said Angus

"Brilliant deduction Mr. Holmes" said Declian.

"Anyway, all we know is that he was an English soldier and he is fifty different kinds of fucked up. We need to establish a defendable campsite by nightfall otherwise we'll end up like that poor bugger" Said Tom.

"Yes sir!" the squad said in unison second naturedly.

"Lik' a said ther's a good place j'st back 'round th' hill" said Angus.

"Thank ye Angus" said Tom

"Declian go with Angus and start setting up camp, ye run inta any trouble fire two warning shots to let us know! This goes fer th' both of ye, don' be a hero just shoot to kill an iv things get bad disengage! Deirdre, Ciallan yer with me, we're gonna look for any clue te who the bloody hell this bloke was." Angus and Declian walked toward the hill, it was more of a ridge that was surrounded by sharp rocks and a pre-built rock wall. Probably constructed by local farmers to protect their sheep. "Good choice of camp ground it'll be so comfortable sleeping on a rock." Said Declian.

"At least ye' won't be sleepin' in a wolf's stomach." Retorted Angus.

"Good point."


End file.
